Rebellion
by Rebelling Soul
Summary: Part 1 of the Rebellion Series. It's been 18 years since the fall of Black to Ghetsis and Black Kyurem, and Unova is recovering from a state of war. Ghetsis declared himself Supreme Overlord of Unova, and Kyurem was stored away, along with the Black Stone. But when a young teenager named Matt goes to going the Freedom Fighters, he realizes that things aren't always as they seem.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Rebellion**

**The Rebellion Series Part 1**

20 years ago…

Once upon a time, there was a trainer named White from Nuvema Town, who began her journey in Unova, a far off region filled with amazing unseen pokemon. She began fighting Team Plasma, whose goal was to 'liberate' pokemon, which meant basically freeing them. White defeated the leader with the help of Reshiram, making her one of the Chosen. Natural Harmonia, or N, was the Chosen of Zekrom, making them the two. After White defeated N, Ghetsis, the other leader, attacked in anger. White defeated him as well, making it the 'end' of Team Plasma. Afterwards, N released Zekrom, and all was calm. For now.

18 years ago…

Soon, White mysteriously disappeared, and the Unova region settled into an uneasy peace. Soon, a new champion emerged and a new challenger emerged as well. Black was a young trainer. He met Colress, who was the leader of the Plasma Frigade. He also met Natural Harmonia, and Ghetsis. Ghetsis's goal this time, however, was much more sinister. He combined Zekrom, stolen from N, and Kyurem, an ancient ice dragon, to make Black Kyurem. Try as he might, Black failed in his quest to defeat Ghetsis, and so he and N disappeared. Slowly, Ghetsis froze multiple parts of the Unova and proclaimed himself Supreme Overlord of Unova. People began panicking, and war broke out.

Currently…

Unova is currently in a state of unwelcoming silence. Ice covers a lot of the region, and there are many rebel groups, but most of them are completely silenced soon. There is almost no hope for Unova. Until now.


	2. Fires Ablaze

**Chapter 1**

**Fire Ablaze**

**Rebellion**

**The Rebellion Series Part 1**

_(Matt's POV)_

Everything was silent. I watched from a distance, rarely knowing what was going on behind me. My eyes were focused ahead of me, as I crouched in a bush. I watched them approach the house that I had once called my home, now evacuated because of the raid. The town of Anville had been finally raided after about a year of suspected rebel activity.

My name is Matt, and I used to live in Anville town. We had been living there in an uneasy peace with the rest of Unova, but it seemed that Ghetsis didn't care if he broke a few promises to get what he wanted.

I'm sixteen years old, and actually kind of tall. I have spiky black hair, which is cover in a hat most of the time, though in the winter I sometimes wear a toque. Anyway, since it was the middle of the summer, I got off easy. I don't think, had I not had summer off, I would be in custody right now.

I had been chilling at home, lying on the couch, thinking about how to murder off Ghetsis, yet somehow I had no idea on what was to come. There was a bust on the door, and my mom screamed loudly, shouting for me to run. I jumped out the living room window, barrel rolling to the bushes. I watched as my mom was taken to a helicopter, and flown away. And now they were burning down my house, encase I was still in it.

My dad died when I was seven, although I don't know exactly how. All I can remember is my dad leaving on a business trip, then my mom telling me the horrible news that he was dead. However, in his will, he luckily left secret clues for me, just for this emergency.

As I watched my house go up in flames, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. That lying jerk named Ghetsis was gonna pay for this. Slowly, I headed down to the lake near the forest. His first clue was his fishing pole, and he and I used to go fishing down by the lake near my house.

I began searching near our favorite fishing spot, but didn't find anything. I scratched my head in confusion. _Where would it be then?_ I thought, frustrated. I sat down on a rock, which shook as I did. I glanced down in surprise, standing up quickly. I pushed the rock off the little cliff, which went splash, then looked in the hole where the rock once was. Sitting there was a small black backpack, presumably so I could I should I need to. Sitting down on another rock, which didn't move this time, I rummaged through my backpack.

In there was 10 pokeballs, which were in an envelope labelled _Just encase._ Next there were quite a few bottles of water, some mail that I would read later, and a train ticket so I could get into the main part of Unova, and a pokeball. I checked inside, and saw an Emolga. That was wonderful.

Then I glanced at the mail my dad gave me. One was explaining what I should be using this stuff for; another told me about my Emolga. Apparently he was destined to be my Pokémon, but then he turned to stone, and only recently revived. The last one told me where I should go. My dad suggested I go join the Freedom Fighters.

The Freedom Fighters are a group of people who all fight against Ghetsis each day. They all live in a secret place that not very many people know about. You apparently have to give a card to someone in Castalia city, who will then take you to somewhere special. At least according to the card my dad gave me. He put it in the envelope with it. I sighed, because I knew I had to go join the FF. I had to save my mom if anything.

And so, I slowly headed towards the Anville Town Station, with my hat covering my face so no one would recognize me.


	3. Made of Ice

**Chapter 2**

**Made of Ice**

**Rebellion**

**The Rebellion Series Part 1**

_(Matt's POV)_

_Tick, Tock._

That was the clock, moving slowly as time went by. I was seated on a bench, at the Anville train station, where a crowd was gathered, listening to Ghetsis speak on a big screen, explaining why he had to raid us and about the 'rebel activity' that needed to be silenced. Whoopty f*cking doo.

As I waited patiently for the train to arrive, I heard cheering, booing, and many other things all at once. Whipping around, I saw my face plastered on the big screen, with a wanted sign and everything, and the reward was 70, 000 poke. I briefly wondered why they wanted me so bad, but shrugged and turned around anyway.

Soon, the train pulled up into the station, and the crowd began to rush onto it, everyone showing their tickets, trying to get the best seat, and stuff like that. Apparently, I got screwed with a seat near the very back, which meant that I would most likely draw attention to myself. Great.

As I sat there, I pulled out my StarPhone, or SPhone, and looked for new texts. There, sat one unread text from a private number. It said: _I know what you're going to do. Meet me on the Nimbasa Ferris Wheel, bring ticket. _And so he sat there, pondering for a long time whether or not to go.

Eventually, I stood up and walked out into the back compartment, staring at my phone. I looked up and realized that I wasn't in a passenger cabin. I switched on the lights, and found something terrible- Ice sculptures. I shuddered, realizing how cold this room was to keep them cold.

I began to study the ice, and it was amazing beautifully they were crafted. There was one of White, the first savior of Unova. Then there was Natural Harmonia, which we all knew very well, because he had tried to liberate Pokémon the first time.

Next there was Black, and standing next to him, was Hugh, Iris, and all their Pokémon. I pondered upon whether or not to consider them heroes or failures. They had tried their best, but I couldn't help but get mad at the fact that Black had let us all down.

Slowly, the train began to come to a stop. I noticed one more sculpture. It was a girl, about my age, maybe a little younger, frozen as if she had been surprised to be caught in a picture. I touched her face, looking into her frozen eyes, and the most amazing thing happened.

She blinked.

Suddenly, ice became flesh. The girl stood there for a moment, and I took in her beauty. She had straight blonde hair, held back in a ponytail, and the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. Her head came up to my neck, and we both looked at each other in the strangest way. Suddenly, she collapsed onto the ground.

I figured I had to help her, even though I had no idea what just happened, I thought I might be able to figure out what did happen by helping her. Lifting her up and putting her on my shoulder, I looked for an alternate way out. I couldn't simply just walk out of the train with an unconscious girl on my shoulder. I located the back door, and leapt out of it onto the train tracks, closing the door behind me.

I ran along the train tracks to the front of the train, and then climbed up into the crowd. I held her in my arms now, so she could just pass as my sleeping sister, and I walked through the crowds. Suddenly, the alarms started going off.

**WOOP, WOOP, WOOP, WOOP, WOOP.**

I didn't know what to do. Everyone in the station started panicking, running everywhere and screaming. I put the girl on my shoulder again, and started running for the exit. The cops were standing there, blocking the exit.

"Emolga, go!" I shouted, throwing my pokeball. Emolga appeared, flapping to stay up.

"Go, Bronzong." The cops shouted, and two bronzong appeared, looking menacing.

"Emolga, use Volt Switch!" I commanded, grasping onto my Emolga. Emolga shot electricity through my arms, and suddenly I was on the other side of the peacekeepers, Emolga back in its pokeball. I began running out of the station, emerging into sunlight.

I ran down the street as fast as I could, getting weird stares from lots of people, while some didn't seem to care at all. Finally, I turned a corner into an alley, and watched the peacekeepers run past it. I placed the girl down against the wall, and began rummaging through my backpack. I looked at the next clue my dad left me, envelope number there was a note and some keys. It said: _Should you be able to make it to Nimbasa, there will be an empty apartment that you can rest in. There is a bed, a fridge stock with non-perishable foods, a PC, and a healing device from a pokemon center. Use this to rest up. The apartment is the one on the top floor of the apartment building on Nimbasa Drive. The address is: 13 Nimbasa Drive, Nimbasa, UN. P.S. There is also a TV that you can use to watch the news. _

_Sincerely,_

_Dad_

So I picked up the girl again, and walked towards this place called Nimbasa Drive. There, I saw the most amazing apartment building ever. It must have been at least 50 stories tall! I glanced at the address, and what do you know. 13 Nimbasa Drive.

I ran into the building, and went quickly into the building. Okay, so it only had 20 stories, but it was still a 4 star apartment building. When I reached the 20th floor, I got off and went to my apartment. When we got there, it smelt almost brand new, like no one had ever been in there before. However, it was a relatively small apartment, two rooms, a living/kitchen room with the healing stuff, the fridge, and the TV, and the bedroom with one bed and a PC.

I laid the mysterious ice girl down on a sofa, and on the other one I lay down, and turned on the TV. I figured I might as well see what they were saying about me escaping with that girl. The female report flicked on.

"_And so, today we have learned that the train coming from Anville town was robbed of a supposedly priceless ice sculpture of a small, 15 year old girl that a high commander of the nation claims was his daughter. Let's flip to this high up authority to see what he had to say on the situation."_

"_I was going to give that to my daughter for her 15__th__ birthday, having it transported and to find out that it got stolen, I was crushed."_

"_On a completely unrelated matter, a young man by the looks of 16 was caught running through the streets of Nimbasa today, carrying a girl who, by the looks of it, who was 15 through the streets while she was unconscious. More on this lat-"_

"Thanks." A small voice whispered out from my left as I shut off the TV. I whipped around, and saw the girl looking at me with a curious expression.

"Oh, you're awake." I mumbled, looking at my feet.

"Yeah, still a little sore though." She chuckled with a smile, stretching out. "Just one question, though."

"And what would that be?"

"Why did you save me?" She asked, still holding me with that expression. For a while I didn't know what to say.

"Cause I had to." I murmured quietly. "I helped you; at least I think I did, by unfreezing you, so I figured I should at least save you from those bad people. My name is Matt.

"Yes, and thanks for that. Are you trying to find the resistance, then?" She asked, relaxing a little bit.

"Yeah, I am." I replied cautiously, eyeing her. "Why?"

"My name is Skyler. I think that I can help you."


	4. Wheel of Terror

**Chapter 3**

**Wheel of Terror**

**Rebellion**

**The Rebellion Series Part 1**

_(Skyler's POV)_

There was an awkward silence in the room. This guy, Matt, just stared at me with wide eyes, almost as if he didn't believe me.

"I have a 70,000 poke bounty on my head." He murmured quietly. "And you want to _help_ me?"

I studied him with narrowed eyes. He was tall, but not lanky tall, probably around 6.3 feet. He had spiky black hair, hidden under a red cap. He looked like a guy I know who helped us from Kanto. His name was Red.

"Yes, I do. I happen to be the leader of the FF's daughter." I strode towards the window, and stopped, staring outside. "What's the date?" I asked him quickly.

"It's July 22th." He replied, but sounded a bit confused.

"Sh*t!" I shouted, slamming my fist on the windowsill. "I was frozen for 4 months!" I yelled, turning around, looking at Matt.

"Yeah, I guess. Speaking of which, mind explaining what happened?" He asked. It was strange, because he didn't sound sarcastic.

"Well, I was on a mission to see what Ghetsis was up too, because he had done absolutely nothing. I was creeping up to the Pokémon League, then a big roar- and then waking up on the couch." I studied this boy who saved me. He was rather promising- as a recruit! He was rather muscular, tall, and handsome. He seemed charismatic, so I made a vow that I would get him to the-

"Skyler!"

I snapped out of my stupor, and looked at him. "Wha- What?"

"I just asked you if I should go to this Ferris wheel meeting." He asked curiously.

"Yes, _we_ should." I chided, observing him slightly.

He seemed surprised that, again, I wanted to help him, but shrugged. "Okay, well the meeting is supposedly at three, and its 12:40. Why don't you take a rest and I'll wake you up when it's time to go?"

"Yeah, but besides the fact that I've been asleep for 4 months, you know." I murmured sarcastically, with a small snort of indignation.

"Oh right," he murmured, seeming shocked. I guess it had been a rough day for him, so I didn't blame him. I decided to be nice and go to sleep anyway, because this guy had just saved my life and I wasn't treating him very well, so basically I lie down and somehow fell asleep instantaneously.

When I woke up, it was really hazy so I blinked to clear my vision. I noticed three things. One, sun was shining in my eyes, two it was 2:43, and three, and I was leaning on Matt, who also seemed to fall asleep.

I could feel my face burning terribly, so I got up and went to the bathroom, washing my face over and over. Then when I came back, I woke up Matt.

We both got ready to leave, and I had a feeling he knew what happened, but I was glad he didn't say anything. I slowly pulled on my combat boots and hoodie, unzipped, with a green tank underneath, which my father said was unlady-like. Because technically, I was a lady and my father was a lord. I don't really think he likes me fighting, because of what happened to my mom. But more on that later.

So soon we climbed out the window of the amazing building we were in, and descended all twenty floors by fire escape, definitely not my favorite activity. But after that we were off, running through streets and alleys, until eventually we made it to the amusement park.

"Which way to the ferris wheel?" Matt asked me quietly, and I just stared at him, mouth agape.

"You don't get out much, do you?" I asked in a sarcastic tone, again with the mean thing.

"Hey, I do! I just haven't been to Nimbasa before!" He exclaimed indignantly, and I just rolled my eyes and we headed off to the ferris wheel.

When we arrived, Matt looked around as if expecting to see someone, but I shook my head. Suddenly, two figures in black suits jumped out from behind a wall. "Hello." One murmured, and I was confused. His voice was gravelly, but I could swear I had heard it before. Two waved at us, beckoning, and told us to come on the ferris wheel, and so we did.

We began up the wheel slowly, and then they pulled off their masks to reveal themselves. I gasped in surprise, and ran to hug them. It was my best friends, Owen and Alice.

Alice hugged me back with an excited squeal, and Owen just sat there, emotionless as always, but I knew he was happy to see me.

"Oh my God, Skyler, you're alive!" Alice squealed, hugging me. "Where on earth have you been? Your dad almost killed himself when he heard you died. He blamed himself because of something to do with 'being unladylike.'"

"Wait, everyone thought I was dead?" I asked, suddenly saddening. I hadn't even thought about what everyone back home thought happened yet.

Owen opened his mouth, probably to explain, when there was a shudder running through the ferris wheel. Alice didn't notice, she seemed to be taking in Matt, and she seemed to be dying to ask me questions as well- but Matt, Owen and I definitely noticed.

Then the world exploded.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the extremely late update! I've been super busy with school and such and kinda had no muse for this story, because this one chapter, surprising, has been existence for a month on the dot, Finished Yesterday. :D Peace out guys, I love you all! -Vax**


	5. The Life of Skyler De Fareis

**Chapter 4**

**The Life of Skyler De Fareis**

**Rebellion**

**The Rebellion Series Part 1**

_(Skyler's POV)_

I blacked out. I don't even know how I did it, but when I woke up, all I could hear was Alice screaming her head off. Slowly, I faded out again.

_~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~_

"_Dad, leave me alone! I don't want to put on that dress!"_

"_Oh yes you do! There is no way you are going to see the leaders of the rebellion in JEANS of all things!"_

_Yes, it's true. My dad hates jeans, yet for some reason I love them. My mom died in an accident of war when I was 4 years old, which sucks because it was just enough for me to remember her, yet I barely got to spend any time with her. My mom was a natural rebel; I guess that's where I got it from._

_~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~_

"_Everyone, this is Skyler De Fareis, The next leader of the rebellion!"_

_I felt like one of those manikins you find in stores. My dad managed to put a corset on me, and I hate it. It feels so stiff, and everyone is out there, as if I'm some kind of display._

_~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~_

"Skyler! Skyler, where are you!?"

I awoke slowly again, my eyelids feeling heavy as I sat up and shook my head. I rubbed my leg as if I was waking up and noticed it had some shrapnel sticking out of it. Suddenly I remembered what happened.

"I'm over here! I- I don't think I can move! My leg is really bad, you guys!" I shouted towards the voice; I couldn't identify it due to all the screaming. As they came for me, I took the time to observe my surroundings.

I seemed to be in the Nimbasa Amusement Park, but it didn't look like it at all. There were pieces of Ferris wheel carts everywhere, and a lot, and I mean a LOT, of dead bodies. The grass was lit with fire, and there was quite a bit of screaming. Why wasn't I screaming, you may ask? Well, that's because I had been in these situations before.

Suddenly the boy from before came up to me and crouched down. I struggled to remember his name, and then realized it was Matt. He assessed my situation with the shrapnel. Subconsciously, I noted that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I, out of character, blushed at the sight of his body. It was very masculine, very well-muscled and very angular.

"Hey, Skyler, I asked if you were alright!" He shouted, but it was muted from the explosion affecting my ears. I snapped out of it and looked at him.

"Yeah, I think so, but I can't walk." I replied quietly, pointing to the injured leg. I noted that he had a piece of metal sticking out from his chest on the right side, opposite his heart. Not that I was looking at his chest or anything!

"I- Well I could- I could… carry you… if that's okay." He murmured, looking down. Arceus, he seemed as awkward as I was about the situation. I just nodded. And so he moved closer to me, and all I could think about was how close he was. He picked me up, and started leaving the area, and I fell asleep whilst we were walking.

_~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~_

"_Dad, I can do this! You know I can!"_

_I stood at the table, my gun in hand. It was one of the only family dinners we had in a long time, yet somehow we still got to talking about the rebellion. Dad said that Ghetsis had started hiring servants. So I came up with a plan._

"_No, absolutely not! Your mother was a daredevil like you and look where that got her!" He shouted, slamming his hands on the table._

_I stumbled back, hurt beyond imagine. He could talk about my mother that way, I don't think so! I reached for my guns, two handguns, and strapped them to the holsters on my arms, then stormed out the door._

"_Sky, wait! I didn't mean-"_

_By then I was gone._

_**Hey guys, sorry for all the delays, just having some family troubles. Also sorry for the shortness of this chapter, just kinda wanted to let you guys know I'm alive.**_


End file.
